The PikaChronicles
by Nghtmarz of christmas
Summary: An ordinary teenage girl finds out that her favorite show may be more than a show (Back again with chapter three, Poor James!)
1. Default Chapter

The Pika-chronicles

By Nghtmarz of christmas

Nght- I know, I know, I haven't been writing for a long time…Anyway, this story is about, who else? Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth and my role-playing char, Mandy. I hope this is a funny one, I've been working on it for a while.

Mew- Riiight…You came up with this last night!

Nght- Yeah, but I couldn't sleep last night because I was writing it!

Mew- Whatever.

Nght- anyway, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokèmon, I own only my char. Mandy.

It was a beautiful day at the stadium. The sun was shining, the sky had very few clouds, and a young girl was on her way to winning what she always wanted, her last badge.

Just as she was about to finish the Battle…"Mandy time for Supper!!"

"Mom! I'm almost finished with this battle!"

"Then pause it!"

"Fine…" she pushed the start button to pause her favorite N64 game, Pokèmon Stadium 2, and went upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nght- How'd you like it? There will be more action in the next chapter.

Mew- That's what you said about your other Fan. Fic.

Nght- This time I mean it. Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2, Surprise!

Chapter 2: Surprise!!

Nght- Alright! Time for some action!

Mew- finally…Now you keep your promise…

Nght-**glares** Anyway the format will be in script dialogue, cause it's just easier for me. ** ** Means that the characters are doing something, Italics are the Pokèmon talking.

Mew- Have Fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon! I just watch the show and play the games!

**Mandy walks downstairs and turns off her game because it was getting late and it starts to glow pink**

Mandy **whining**: Aww man…The TV broke again? Great…

** Something starts to come out of the screen and turns into a human---a very familiar human---Followed by six more familiar people and two creatures, a cat and a giant mouse.**

Mandy:……OMG!!! It's Team Rocket, Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Masato!!!!! Gah! Kath is not going to believe this! (In case you are wondering, Kath is a friend of mine who is obsessed with romance and…well…James..)

Ash: …Where are we?

Pikachu: _I don't know…_

Masato: When did you learn how to talk Pikachu?

Pikachu: _You can understand me?_

May: Loud and clear. I wonder if Torchic can talk to?

Misty: Maybe later May **Looks at Mandy** How did we get here?

Mandy: I have GOT to be dreaming…**Pinches her arm then rubs it** Ok..Maybe not..Ow…Oh, you're in the real world, and you came out of my TV.

James: The Real world? I thought we were in the real world…

Mandy: umm, You guys aren't even real here. I hate to break it to you, but here, you're just Japanese anime characters.

Ash: What? That's impossible!

Mandy: ** looks at the clock** Well, sit down it's almost time.

Jessie: Time for what?

Mandy: ** turns on Cartoon Network Just before Pokèmon starts** This is the best episode so far, well that's from the first season anyway…

**Doorbell rings**

Mandy: I'll get it

Kath: Hey, Didn't forget the sleepover tonight did ya?

Mandy: **Sweatdrops** uh…No, But…

Kath: What?

Mandy: Heh heh..You won't believe this but…

**Ash walks upstairs**

Ash: Got any popcorn?

Mandy: I'll make some in a minute.

Kath: You're having a Cosplay party? Sweet! When did your mom say it was ok?

Mandy: actually, that's not cosplay, that's the real deal.

Kath: huh? 

Mandy: They're really here! They came out of my TV; it was like that dream I told you about the other night…

Kath: for real?

Mandy: Yep…Uh-oh…

Kath: what now?

Mandy: You know what episode is on…

Kath: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Mandy: **Grins** Yep

Mandy and Kath: let the fun begin!

Nght-I Hope you like it so far, I'll add as soon as I can, and here's a little preview of what's in the next chapter:

Everybody watches the most Rocket-shippy episode so far, Brock and James meet Kath, and uh-oh, I think Pikachu found something on the computer…

Mew-Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three, Poor James

Chapter 3: The Clip

Nght- I know strange title huh?

Mew- you said it. So why did you name it 'The clip' anyway?

Nght- You'll see…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mandy.

****

TV James: Prepare for trouble?

TV Jessie: James… Make it Double!

**TV James lifts TV Jessie into balloon**

TV Jessie: Guess we're not going to get rich this time either.

TV James: Guess not, They wouldn't give me the inheritance.

TV Jessie: There's always next time, we may not make a lot of money, but we sure have got our freedom.

TV James: Yeah. Double Trouble time, right?

TV Jessie: Sounds great to me James

**TV Jessie and James Holds Hands that looks like a heart**

TV Meowth: Hey wait, you forgot Meowth again!!

**TV Jessiebell chases TV Ash Misty and Brock**

TV Jessiebell: Your Not running properly!!!

**James is hiding behind Jessie**

Jessie: Oh Brother.. Snap out of it!

James: She's still creepy! Even as a cartoon character!!!

May: ok…that was weird

Kath: **playing with James action figure**

Mandy: **Looks at Kath** Hey Give me that! **takes it from Kath and runs upstairs and stashes it under her bed then runs back downstairs**

Kath: **looks at James and glomps him**

Mandy…Kath, Bikini!

Kath: **falls over** Eeew…

Misty: Huh? I don't get it.

Ash: Me either..

Mandy: It's a LONG story, trust me you don't wanna know.

Ash: ok.

Kath: **Sits back where she was earlier**

Mandy: **Turns on the lights** So, what should we do now?

Brock: ** Looks at Kath** Ahh, what marvelous beauty –

Misty: Ok that's enough for you

May: You said it!

**Both Misty and May drag him away by both ears**

Brock: AH! Not The ears!!!

Masato: **Looks around** Hey, where's Pikachu?

Pikachu: **somewhere in a back room** _Hey what's this?_

Mandy: **hears some cheering and her eye's widen and bolts to the computer room and stops the windows media player** That was too close…

**Everybody walks into the room**

Pikachu:_ what was that for? I just wanted to know what 'the missing scene'* was…_

Kath: You don't wanna know, trust me, we wanted to see it too and it was very creepy. 

James: Aww come on, it can't be that creepy, lets see it, Please??

**Pikachu plays it**

**It finishes** 

Ash: Eeeww…

Kath: See I told you!

May: now I understand the bikini thing…

Masato: excuse me while I go barf..

James: But…I…I never did that…

Brock: Eeew…why would they have me say that?

Mandy: that's not the half of it Brock, earlier they had you say that Jessie looked good in her waitress uniform too.

Brock: Eeew!!!

Nght: How'd you like it?

Mew: How'd I know you were going to put in that clip?

Nght: **Evil Grin** Oh, for those who don't know about the Bikini scene, it was only in Japan, and it involve James in a Bikini. Kath translated some of it for me. Brock says something like James look hot in that bikini…Gross!!!

Mew: Anyway, please review!!!


End file.
